My name is Kathrin-Kevin
by Hannah Melto
Summary: Sorry for the bad name, couldnt think of anything else. Fem Kevin! Quick oneshot! Edds consern for Kevin's odd behavors makes him worry she is alinated men from wanting to date her, when In reality she has already caught the attention of the one she wants. (Just kinda spammed out in a night.)


Kathrin.

Fem Kev Edd

The end of the day reached its conclusion as per usual. Edd sat pationetly, desk neatly arranged, ready for a speedy assembly back into his satchel. The quiz that had been handed out several minutes ago sat on every desk but his, he had finished quickly and tried his best to keep his eyes forward away from any judgemental stares. Truth be told the amount that Edd gets bullied has gone down, to almost none. Though there is the occasional poke fun or jealous glance, most everyone has a hard time hating Edd. He never held it against them, or thought himself better, just different. He was also a very good tutor, patient and understanding. He would have to be considering his friends, but that aside Edd tried to stand out, and instead opted to keep his hands crossed and watch the clock.

Edds feelings towards this clock were unlike any other he had dealt with to be honest. He both loved and loathed this clock. The design was basic, a standard electronic clock that could be found in every classroom and hallway in this school and probably most in the country. This clock, Edd noticed, did run forty five seconds slow, and had a small round dent, most likely from a thrown pensile, nothing of this would affect the bell ring of course. Edd's relationship to this clock had nothing to do with the clock itself, but more the sound approaching in the next minute. The end of school was not normally a time Edd dreaded but on this soul occasion, something was waiting for him after. Not a bad something, or not completely anyway, just a confusing something. An unusual occurrence that has made its way into Edds routine.

The bell rung, forty five seconds early by the clock, and Edd packed away his notebook and pens into his bag, gently placing it on his shoulder before exiting the classroom.

"Yo." Said a voice from his side, it was followed by a pop of bubble gum. Edd turned and saw the girl next to him. She was tall, for a girl, nearly as tall as Edd; who was 6'5". She had a somewhat curvy figure, as revealed by her tight black shirt that rose above her stomach. Her legs were shapely too, and snuggly fit into skinny jeans. Over her shirt she wore a tattered old jacket that just covered her chest, her hood resting on her sholders, the sleeves rolled up past the elbows. Topping it off with silver piercings lining her ears and a tattered old baseball cap, faced forward, with a ponytail of red hair pulled out from the strap in the back.

"See something you like?" She flashed a smile, her thumbs resting in the pocket of her skinny jeans as she leaned forward.

" I would not know, I was not looking." Edd said as he turned away in hopes to hide a small blush staining his cheeks... how long was he looking? He had lost track. Edd started walking down the hall, she followed behind.

"Riiight.. you were so galking."

" I was not, as you would say, 'galking'. I was merely taking notice to your outfit."

" You like it?"

" It violates the dress code."

"Right right…. fine Mr. stuffy pants." She tugged at the black shirt pulling it over her slightly tan stomach, Edds head snapping up before she noticed him looking again.

" Thank you Kathryn."

" Kevin… dude."

"... Yes well. My apologies. Though I wish you would go by your birth name, it suits you better."

" Yeah well I wish you would shut up. We dont always get what we want sunshine."

Edd had known Kathrin 'Kevin' for years. The girl was always more of a tomboy, never going by her given name. Where 'Kevin' came from has always been a mystery to Edd, and though he voices his objections, he tries not to question her. They became closer friends in junior High after a run in adventure with Edd's friend, Eddy's, Older brother. The Edd's, Ed Edd and Eddy, were far from popular in the cul de sac before that point but after the other kids and the Edd's made a strong group of friends. Kevin, who was originally more close to naz, began hanging out with Edd after Eddy and Naz started dateing. An odd occurrence to say the least but one both Edd and Kevin supported. Through their friendship Edd would help Kevin study and Kevin being the female sports star of the school, gave Edd a few pointers on things from sports, self defence, and even some slang.

" LOOK THE TWO LOVEBIRDS ARE GOING TO CLASS!"

" SHUT IT JONNY! NO ONE LIKES A LOUD MOUTH!" Kevin hollered back waving his fist. Edd just continued on.

" I wish you would act at least a little more lady like. Perhaps then you can find a suitable boyfriend."

" Maybe I dont want to… maybe I'M NOT LOOKING." Kevin shouted looking Edd strate in the eye before turning tail, her hair smacking him in the face. Damn those fiery eyes.

" May I ask where you are going, the library is this way."

" I am going OUTSIDE." And with that she was out of eyesight, lost in the crowd.

It seems it didn't take much to get her angry today, he must have done something earlier perhaps. Who is to know, that's what has made liking her so difficult. Sure Edd liked her, she was stunning and strong, and actually quite smart. Her days of picking on the little guy were indeed far behind her but she never lost that bite. Yet there were things about her he could never figure. He was happy she was not with some 'other' guy but at the same time he wondered why. He was worried why it seemed that such a 'hot honey' was still single.

Reaching his locker Edd opened it, pulling out two textbooks, a spare lunch and a blanket, If he knew Kevin at all he knew where she was.

He stepped outside, kids bustling and moving in every direction, the weather was quite nice, perhaps even better than studying outside. In the distance he could hear a familiar clink and followed it.. As he walked by the baseball field he watched as Kevin picked up a ball from the basket and tossed it high into the air, letting it fall before striking it with is bat, sending each flying into the outfield. Even from twenty feet away he could hear the rage in her tone, he approached with a soft step clearing his throat to alert his presents.

Kevin stopped, after tossing another ball up, turning around to glance at Edd just as the ball fell back down striking Edd.

"Oh Geeze Edd! Im sorry! You ok Dude?" Kevin rushed over in concern.

" Fine Fine.. Lets get to studying shall we?"

The two sat in the grass of the outfield, Kevin playing with some of his previously hit baseballs.

" The 1964 Presidential election was important because?" Edd asked

" It was so incredibly uncompetitive." Kevin moaned out before throwing a ball back to infeild.

" Why was that?"

"Cause Lindon B. Johnson was holding the torch of a super popular american president john F. kennedy, who had been assassinated a few months before. He was too popular to lose."

"Very good. You have been studying?"

" With you.. can't we just hang and talk every now and again." Kevin let out a sigh, laying down on the blanket while reaching into Edds Lunch bag and grabbing a few all natural wheat chips.

" Perhaps you are right. What is it you wish to discuss?"

" I don't know.. Can't we just shoot the shit like normal teens?"

" Language please Kathrin. You should try to be a bit more lady like."

" ITS KEVIN AND WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO.. EVER THOUGHT OF THAT. Why does it matter to you anyway."

" I just don't want you to be lonely, I want you to be able to find someone."

" What if I'm not lonely, what If I already found 'someone'." Kevin sat up again looking Edd straight in the eyes. Edd felt his heart shift up to his throat only to shatter. Of course, who wouldn't want to, this was expected. Edd had prepared for this idea that one day Kevin would belong to someone. And the possibility of it being him were so incredibly slim why even play that game.

" W-well good then… If he accepts you as you are then I must say you are lucky. IF you will excuse me though…"

"Edd wait.. sit… please."

Edd did just that, without hesitation. He watched as a flustered Kevin pulled her hat in front of her eyes hiding a blush.

" I need you.. Yo..your help."

" With what."

" With him."

" Who?"

" THE GUY!"

" What guy!"

" Oh my god EDD THE GUY I LIKE!"

" Oh…."

" OH what.." Kevin said irritated.

" I had assumed you were already together."

" No.. I need to confess first."

" I…. I .. I'm not sure how I can help."

" Well.. hes kinda not like other guys, kinda nerdy, a little sassy…"

Edd started running through boys at our highschool with that description, and to be honest none so far were even close to be worthy of her. A lot of them were jerks actually.

" I think you could do better."

" You don't even know him."

" I think I have a couple Ideas and I think you could do much better."

" Edd-"

" I mean really some of the other kids in the science club think they are real cut ups but actually there humor is either harmful or just plain rud-"

"EDDWARD."

Edd turned and saw a look in Kevin's eyes. He had seen it in movies, or the way Nazz and Eddy look at eachother sometimes. Only this was pleading. And then His heart stopped… oh… nerdy sassy… unlike other guys… Edd watched as it seemed Kevin was getting closer to him. Without thinking he leaned in and left a soft kiss on her lips.

He could feel her tense up in shock at the kiss, and before Edd could really enjoy the moment he, in fear, began to pull away. But just befor the contact broke she relaxed, kissing back. Edd could feel her arms wrap themselves around his neck, fingers spiraling around his hair. He followed her lead, one hand finding the small of her back, her smooth skin beging once again to be exposed by her shirt riding up. The other hand found her neck and pulled her closer into the kiss. Her mouth opened and Edd followed, she tasted like bubblegum and jawbreakers. So sweet for a girl with such a sharp sour tongue. He could hear her moans and coos and it sent warm shivers of electricity shooting down to the base of his spine. This was fantastic.

"Kevin…" Edd whispered as he broke away.

The two broke away blushing furiously.

"That.. uhh.." Nervous now that the moment was ended, Edd found himself worrying on how she reacted. Of course he enjoyed it but…"

"Eddward."

"YES!?" he answered a bit too excited.

" Y-you called me Kevin."

" I… I guess I did.."

" You haven't called me Kevin sense we were growing up."

" I thought you were a boy-"

" And yet I fell for you. So much so I kinda took to the name, I like being Kevin or Kev or whatever. Its who I feel like the most."

" I suppose a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

" You callin me a rose." Kevin said with a smirk, leaning closer her fingers gently grazing his.

" I believe I am calling you a 'fine honey'." Edd said with an attempt at an alluring smile.

Kevin facepalmed. Leaving a confused Edd.

" Oh my god Edd.. you dork." Kevin said laughing.

" K-Kevin.. If… If its not too much trouble, would you like to come with me to the movies… tonight? I understand I am somewhat late on formalities but I-"

Without notice Kevin spun around and practically attacked Edd, covering him with kisses.

"FINALLY! YES!"

" I- I love you Kevin."

" And I'm pretty sure I love you Eddward."

"Pretty sure?"

" 99.99998% sure."

"That eight scares me…" Edd said with a chuckle.

" It should." Kevin said leaning in for another kiss.

The new pair, too lost in there own world, wound up putting the movie off to the next day and instead sat out, watching the sunset until it had vanished and stars appeared, and even a little bit longer after that.

The next day Edd arrived at Kevins door, before knocking the door swung open revealing Kevin's mother.

" EDD DEAR! So nice to see you, what are you doing here so early dear, is everything alright."

" Quite fine Mrs. Bar, just thought I would walk to school with Kev.. I mean Kathrin."

" Oh how nice." Mrs. Bar leaned back out of the door frame and shouted up "Kathrin, Eddward Vincinte is here for you." The door closed slightly, leaving Edd outside, vision obscured but he could still hear the conversation. " Well now don't you look lovely today."

" Can it mom, I just felt like a change. I'll see you after school, love ya."

The door swung open again, this time revealing Kevin, her hair mostly pulled back into its usual ponytail say for a few locks spiraling down and framing her face, her old red hat and red sneakers were still in place, as was her jacket, but she had a button down blouse and a red ribbon pulled around for a tie. She was also wearing a nice skirt and belt and some long black stockings. Edd could also tell there was a hint of makeup on.

" My word, whatever is the occasion?"

" Just shut up ok. I just felt like dressing a little nicer today thats all." Kevin said stomping past him."

" Well good, I think you look good in anything so long as I can see your face." Edd watched as she began to hide her face under her baseball cap.

"Whatever dork."

At that Edd wrapped his arm around Kevin's shoulder, feeling her tense up slightly before relaxing into his side.

" Love you Edd."

" Love you Kev."

****

So I designed a female Kev a while ago, I actually designed both but I've seen some fem edd with kevin and kinda wanted to see a fem kev with edd. SO there ya go! Sorry there is not much plot. I was kinda planning for more in the beginning but it just came out as more of a one shot.


End file.
